Mi mayor regalo
by Kaede Namikaze
Summary: Sasuke nos cuenta como es su vida de casado en la espera de su primer hijo. Lo se mal summary u u


**holaaaa**

**aki yo tayendoles este pequeño one short**

**espero que sea de su agrado**

**_Naruto ni ningunos de sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto-san._**

**_pero este one short si_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

-Sabes, cuando nazca nuestro hijo quiero que sea fuerte como tu- _me decía mi mujer, yo la escuchaba atento, mientras la abrazó por detrás y coloco mis manos en su abultado vientre; desde que empezó su embarazo me lo ha dicho_ -, quiero que de ti saque también tu color de cabello, tu forma de ser…- _la interrumpo, aun que a ella no le guste._

-¿Mi forma de ser? ¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres? – _le pregunto mientras ella se voltea para encararme._

-Pues claro que quiero que saque tu forma de ser amor, me gustaría tanto que se pareciera en todos los aspectos en ti- a veces pienso que me sacara de quicio con eso.

-Mi cielo, pero es que a mi me gustaría que sacara de ti tus ojos, tu boca, y tu carácter.

-Vaya, ¡Y tu por que quieres que saque mi carácter!- _creo que eso le molesto, ahora sus hormonas están altas, primero me gritara y después empezara a llorar, siempre lo hace y yo, yo no me canso de verle esos cambios de humor producto de nuestro hijo_ - , quieres que nuestro niño tenga un humor de los mil demonios, que se enoje por cosas insignificantes – _ahora empezara a llorar_ – dime, es que acaso no lo quieres.

-Sabes que si, pero es que no quiero que saque mi forma de ser, eso es todo mi amor.

-A mi me parece que no nos amas lo suficiente – _me dice mientras intenta zafarse de mi abrazo. Adoro cuando lo intenta._

-Oye, lo que he dicho es que no quiero que saque mi forma de ser, eso es todo.

-Pero…-_ lo vuelvo hacer, no dejo que termine de hablar, pero ahora por que me he apoderado de sus labios, esos labios que tanto me gustan, de ese exquisito sabor a cereza. La beso, pero no de una forma salvaje como en otras ocasiones, la beso de la forma mas tierna que puedo, y, aun que lo intente, no dejo de ser brusco con ella, pero se que eso no le importa. De repente, siento una patada de nuestro bebé, nos separamos para yo poder colocar una de mis manos en ese lugar mientras ella me ve. Aun que no suelo expresar ese tipo de cariño, con ella me he enseñado ha hacerlo._

-Sabes, Sasuke-Kun - _me habla mientras poso mis orbes negras en esas orbes verdes maravillosas -_, no me importa que carácter tenga, es nuestro hijo y lo amaremos con todo nuestro ser.

-Si…-_ le digo casi en susurro. Esa mujer es realmente es un regalo, una bendición. Con ella me he enseñado a ser un poco mas expresivo, bueno no tanto, solo con ella._

_Después de mucho tiempo me doy cuenta que haberme ido de la aldea solo por una venganza sin sentido y después tratar de destruirla no era lo mejor, y mucho menos haberme alejado de ella, mi pequeña molestia de ojos verdes. Ahora estoy seguro que ella nunca dejo de amarme, que se atrevió a querer matarme para sacarme de la oscuridad, pero que no pudo hacerlo por el amor que me tenia y me sigue teniendo._

_Esa mujer es Sakura Uchiha, mi mujer, mi pequeña, la madre de mi hijo. Y lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida. _

-Sasuke-Kun – _me vuelve a llamar y en sus ojos veo un brillo extraño, el mismo que tenia cuando me dijo que seriamos padres -_, el bebé…ya viene- _me dice mientras miro como su cara cambia por una fuerte contracción._

-Vamos – _le digo mientras le ayudo a ponerse de pie _– tenemos que ir al hospital.

ººººººººººººº

_Estamos en la sala de partos, no pue__do dejarla sola en este momento, a ese bebé lo hicimos juntos y por lógica quiero estar con ella en el alumbramiento._

-Vamos Sakura-san, puja más fuerte- _le dice una doctora y ella obedece, mientras aprieta mi mano. Debo decir que a pesar de tener una súper fuerza no me importa que casi rompa mi mano, si así es la única forma en que puedo ayudarla ahora no me importa._

-Solo un poco mas- _le digo mientras le beso la frente._

_-_Eso…intento…pero…haaaay…-_no pudo terminar de hablar mientras por instinto volvía a pujar._

-Sakura, solo un poco mas, ya se le ve la cabeza-_ le dice Ino, quien en esos momentos esta como ayudante._

_Después de unos minutos, ambos escuchamos el llanto de nuestro hijo, no puedo creer que el estuviera formándose dentro del cuerpo de Sakura. Ino nos lo acerca después de que lo han limpiado. Sakura lo toma en sus brazos y me lo muestra._

-Nuestro hijo Sasuke-Kun, mira que pequeñito es.

-Si, pero crecerá y estaremos ahí para el, para ver cada uno de sus cambios.

-Si, pero sabes algo.

-No, dime – _le digo mientras una sonrisa se forma en su rostro sudoroso por el esfuerzo._

-Saco tu cabello, uno de mis caprichos se cumplió –_ me dice mientras yo me acerco para besar primero la cabeza del bebé y luego a ella en los labios._

_El mejor regalo que me pudo dar la vida es tener a Sakura a mi lado y ser la madre de mi hijo y de los que tendremos depuse de el_

_**FIN.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**espero ke les aya gustado y felices fiestas  
**


End file.
